1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low cost, readily manufacturable, easily assembled, illuminated sign for convenient adhesive mounting on panes of transparent material, such as the inside surfaces of automobile windows.
2. Discussion of the prior art
Illuminated signs employing flat panel electroluminescent lamps typically include a flat layer of phosphor material and two electrodes such that when coupled with an appropriate alternating-current power supply the lamp provides a flat, lighted panel of low cost and high efficiency. A neat and attractive lighted sign using such an electroluminescent lamp can be made by covering the luminous surface of the lamp with an indicia-bearing member, such as a sheet of opaque plastic material cut-out to define indicia through which the lighted panel is visible. The cut-out indicia can be colored by placing translucent colored plastic sheet material or the like over the cut-out indicia.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,306 to Kinstler, No. 4,138,620 to Dickson and No. 3,680,237 to Finnerty are representative of prior art signs formed of electroluminescent panels and overlying indicia-bearing members for external application to motor vehicles and for use as illuminated house numbers. Such prior art signs are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble, include an excessive number of components, and are not easily mounted on support surfaces.